The beginning of something more?
by Mini Erika
Summary: This is a short fic in which Erika first catches Viktor's eye...could this be the beginning of a deeper relationship?


Just the beginning  
  
Author's note: This is my first published fan fiction so if you review please bare that in mind! This is just a couple of scenes in which Erika first catches Viktor's eye. I do not mean to offend anyone by this pairing, it is simply something that amuses my friends and I. I have tried to keep this accurate to the film and the novel but any mistakes I'm sorry for. Viktor/Erika fans enjoy!  
  
The elfin maidservant tiptoed through the now sleeping mansion, her light footsteps echoing oh so slightly as she walked. She could hear her own heavy breathing as she sneaked past Duncan who was guarding the crypt, as he slept. Relieved to be safely inside the security booth, Erika leaned back against the stone wall, closed her violet eyes and sighed. She had been so terrified that someone who have caught her and demanded to know why she was up so late, as it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon and as a maid she would have chores that needed doing perhaps even an early wake. Erika pried open her weary eyes and slowly stepped towards the glass panel, that separated the security booth and the crypt. Placing her pale finger tips, then palms on the glass, she leaned forward and starred into the darkness that was the Elders resting place. Her violet eyes were fixed on two figures barely visible in the depths of darkness, both tall and slender, but one male and the other female. I might have known, Erika thought bitterly, biting into her bottom lip, She's here! Erika was referring to Selene, the tall, slim and beautiful Death Dealer who had won the heart of Erika's first infatuation, Kraven. But he was now old news to the blonde who had taken a liking to a much more powerful, stern and mighty Vampire. Viktor. Blood tricking down Erika's pale chin as she bit her lip even harder, the intense pain was no comparison to the loathing and jealousy she felt for Selene. Angry thoughts and curses ran through the petite immortal's mind as she glared at the tall female figure through the glass. How many things must she go on about? She thought shaking her head in disgust at this rather pathetic seeming woman. One little problem and she runs to Viktor! She just doesn't think that other people need him, does she? She stepped away from the glass not daring to try to catch a glimpse of Viktor. She sat herself on a chair and starred into the monitors for some indication that Selene would soon be on her way. Her eyes began to shut themselves but she once again forced them open. I must see Viktor before sunrise she told herself.  
  
Breathing heavily, the petite blonde slowly crawled out from under the desk and starred around her. Selene had already slammed the door and Erika could only guess she had headed for her private quarters. Seizing the moment Erika jumped to her feet and dashed through the doors into the crypt. She stopped dead and her jaw dropped as she saw Viktor sitting right in front of her merely metres away. Wide eyed she fell to her knees and bowed her head, causing her blonde curls to bob.   
  
"My Lord," she said quickly, in a shaken voice. He was not meant to be there as Soren had previously informed Erika that Viktor would sleep for a few hours, and on her previous visits Viktor had done so.   
  
Viktor sighed impatiently, "You may rise girl," he snapped. Erika obediently did so and nervously looked up at Viktor. His pale eyes seemed like pearls to her as she found herself caught in there stare. Even when frowning he seemed like the most angelic thing the baby vamp had ever laid eyes on. Viktor however seemed less impressed.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded as he looked down at the worthless maidservant before him. He felt rather angered that a servant girl had seen herself fit to even gaze upon his spit let alone waltz into the crypt of the Elders like this. "Well then?"  
  
"M-my Lord," Erika repeated in a nervous, mouse like voice. "I um, I…" she trailed off, unable to find an excuse to be there like that. To pay you homage? She thought No that's awful, I'm just heading down to the shop and popped in to see if you wanted anything? Oh God! She panicked as she stuttered trying to find any excuse at all that Viktor wouldn't have her kissing sunlight for.  
  
Viktor starred in disbelief at the elfin maid before him and somehow found himself admiring her blood red lips and how the contrasted perfectly with her pale undead skin. "Erika, isn't it?" he queried in a slightly lesser tone, yet still rather threatening to a vampire barely even a human lifetime old.  
  
Erika stopped stuttering and smiled slightly, she slowly opened her mouth to answer him. "Yes my Lord," she found herself grinning. He knows my name! She rejoiced slightly to herself. With a sudden burst of confidence she straightened her posture, smiled warmly and looked Viktor straight in the eye. "I'm Erika, a servant girl," she suddenly released how unimportant she sounded so quickly added, "for Kraven and Selene, My lord."  
  
This made the undead overlord smile and chuckle. He was impressed by her confidence, respect and she had obviously worked rather hard to be a maidservant to Kraven, the acting Lord of the manner and Selene, one of the strongest Death Dealers who was only out ranked by the likes of Kahn. Not bad profile either, Viktor grinned to himself as his pale eyes studied Erika's shapely body. She looks far too aristocratic to be serving blood and waiting on people, even my dear Selene. He beckoned for Erika to step forward and as she did so he admired her movement, the way she elegantly strutted towards him. Erika grinned rapturously as she knelt before Viktor and starred up at him. Even to her adoring eyes he looked older and more jaded than the other, more youthful members of the household did, but she could not help but feel admiration towards him. Viktor's pure blooded, pearl like eyes entrapped the servant girl's weak violet stare. She could sense that he had taken a liking to her and to be honest who, apart from the arrogant Kraven, wouldn't? She was petite, elfin, and rather slim yet with a health figure. Some American influenced members of the household would have described her as 'cute'. But were good looks enough to ensure herself a place by an Elder's side? There was only one way to find out, but rather than throw herself at Viktor like she had done with Kraven she decided to have more dignity and self-respect. She got the strong impression that Viktor admired that in females. He adores Selene, does he not? She thought to herself and looked again at her undead master, showing him her crimson smile. Viktor was starring back at her with a look that seemed to indicate he was admiring her, but she did not know for sure.   
  
The Elder's thin, dry lips curled at their edges into a smile. "Erika," he began immediately getting the attention of the young vamp. "Have you remember what it was that brought you to my crypt?" he asked this in a friendly manner, raising his eyebrows softly in curiosity and patiently waiting for her reply.  
  
"I wished to see you," she replied quickly, and then remembered herself. "My Lord." She added.  
  
Viktor starred into nothing, his eyes fixed on the hard stone floor, but he slowly raised his head to enquire "About what?".   
  
Erika smiled as she felt the breath catch in her chest, and a small choking sensation crept into her throat. "Nothing my Lord," she shook her head, her eyes still fixed onto her master. "Nothing."  
  
The Elder smiled and began to slowly tap his long fingernails on the arm of his large, stone chair. Well I have always liked blondes, he thought as his eyes once again began to examine the girl's pale face, And I can have whatever fun I please. He pondered the thought of encouraging Erika's infatuation with him, and perhaps develop his own in return.  
  
"Then perhaps you could join me again tomorrow," he began with a slight shrug, "and perhaps then you will have remembered." A sly grin spread across his face.  
  
Erika nodded her head quickly, her blonde locks bobbing too. "Yes my Lord," her crimson smile grew even wider and now showed her pearly white fangs. "It would be my pleasure." Could this be? That finally, someone is returning my affections? The young vamp jumped to her feet and bowed her head once again.   
  
"So I may leave, My Lord?" Erika asked, desperate to inform Dominique and the other servant girls she shared her quarters with all about this.  
  
"You may dear," Viktor replied as he idly lifted his slim hand and gestured towards the doorway. "But only if you promise to return tomorrow day." The maidservant's face answered Viktor's question, and The Elder leaned back into his great stone chair as he watched the elfin vampiress strut out of his crypt.   
  
Erika ran out into the hallway and fell back against the wall, clutching her chest and laughing breathlessly. Finally, Lady Erika has arrived. She chuckled to herself as she tiptoed back to her small quarters to boast to her friends. 


End file.
